Question: The first six rows of Pascal's triangle are shown below, beginning with row zero. Except for the $1$ at each end, row $4$ consists of only even numbers, as does row $2.$ How many of the first $20$ rows have this property? (Don't include row $0$ or row $1$). \begin{tabular}{ccccccccccc}
&&&&&1&&&&&\\
&&&&1&&1&&&&\\
&&&1&&2&&1&&&\\
&&1&&3&&3&&1&&\\
&1&&4&&6&&4&&1&\\
1&&5&&10&&10&&5&&1\\
\end{tabular}
Answer: Each number in Pascal's triangle is the sum of the two numbers above it. If we use $0\text{'s}$ and $1\text{'s}$ to stand for "even" and "odd", then by using the rules $0+0=0,$ $0+1=1,$ and $1+1=0,$ we can efficiently compute the parity (even- or oddness) of the entries without computing the entries themselves: \begin{tabular}{c *{40}{@{}c}}
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&0&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&0&&0&&0&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&0&&0&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&1&&0&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&0&&1&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&1&&0&&0&&0&&1&&0&&0&&0&&1&&0&&0&&0&&1&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&1&&1&&0&&0&&1&&1&&0&&0&&1&&1&&0&&0&&1&&1&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&0&&1&&&&&&\\
&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&\\
&&&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&&&\\
&&&1&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&1&&&\\
&&1&&0&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&0&&1&&\\
&1&&1&&1&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&1&&1&&1&\\
1&&0&&0&&0&&1&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&0&&1&&0&&0&&0&&1
\end{tabular} There's an interesting pattern here! It's clearer if we don't write the $0\text{'s}:$ \begin{tabular}{c *{40}{@{}c}}
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&1&&1&&&&&&&\\
&&&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&1&&&&&&\\
&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&\\
&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&\\
&&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&&\\
&&1&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&1&&\\
&1&&1&&1&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&1&&1&&1&\\
1&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&1&&&&&&&&1
\end{tabular} Anyway, this table shows that there are four rows that qualify: the $2^{\rm nd},$ $4^{\rm th},$ $8^{\rm th},$ and $16^{\rm th}$ rows. So the answer is $\boxed{4}.$